The origin of the word haptics is the Greek haptikos, meaning able to grasp or perceive. Conventional touch screens lack the ability to convey the feel of the objects displayed on the touch screen. Many methods to convey touch have been presented that utilize sound waves and electrical signals. However, each of these methods requires the addition of devices to generate the sound or electrical signals and to transmit the haptic signal. These devices add both cost and complexity to the touch screen.
Cellular devices present a unique problem due to their compact size and reduced thickness. Adding in conventional haptic features increases the thickness and weight of the cellular devices, which reduces the value and the usability of the cellular device. In addition, haptic devices utilizing sound may generate resonant noise that is not desired by the user of the cellular device. Therefore, a need exists that will allow for haptic touch to be added to a touch screen without the addition additional components that add weight to the touch screen.